When Will The Drama Stop?
by Musik- freakk
Summary: A stranger keeps visiting Regina's house at night...that's all i have for now, coming up with a summary is really hard sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

*****Okay so this is just something I thought of while bored out of my mind the other day. Hope you guys like it.

_ONCE does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

She could see the house lights shining inside from where she stood by the bushes. She had been standing there staring at the house in front of her willing her courage to come and so far she was having no luck.

She straighten her black hoodie again for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes and continued to straight ahead towards the house. All she had to do was walk up the small path to the front door that was all but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do so.

"Come on, you can do it" she said trying to get the courage she needed "She's probably going to kill you anyways" Okay so that wasn't really helping much.

"It's not that hard. Just go, ring the bell, explain and then go back home. Not much to it" She tried again, this time feeling more confident with her pep-talk.

Taking a deep breath she started to walk up the path only to turn back around half way there, chickening out.

"Come on, don't be a chicken" with that in mind she turned back around and headed towards the door only to stop again. "This blows!"

Regina watched from her bedroom window as the hooded person kept arguing with themselves with curiosity.

Why would anyone be at her home at this time of night? Not to mention this wasn't the first time this hooded person had shown up in a similar manner.

Whoever it was would stand on the sidewalk for a while and eventually head towards the door only to change their minds and head back around. This happened for a while and eventually the person would just go away only to show up the following night.

It had to stop!

She reached for her phone and dialed the sheriff's station.

"_Sheriff's Station"_ was what greeted her.

"There is someone outside my house" Regina wasted no time with pleasantries "I would take care of them myself but I don't think you want me to do that."

"_Okay, be over in a few. Try not to harm anyone"_ replied the voice on the other end.

"I'm afraid I cannot make any promises, I suggest you hurry." With that she went back to the window and followed the persons every move.

"You're such a fucking pussy" she growled at herself. If anyone saw her right now they would probably think she's missing a few screws.

"Just go and try again tomorrow" with that she turned around only to come face to face with Emma who had just gotten out of her patrol car.

"Great, just great" she sighed.

"What's your name, kid?" Emma asked not really worried that the girl would bolt at any given time.

"I've done nothing wrong" she replied shortly ignoring the question.

"The owner of the house complained and between you and I you'll be getting off easier with me than with the owner" she tried to explain to the young girl.

"I know what she's capable off and I'm not scared" Emma stared at the girl with curiosity just as Regina had done minutes back.

"Okay look kid, you either tell me what your name is here or we can take this back to the station." The girl didn't move or answer anything and so Emma had her answer.

She grabbed the girl by the elbow and pulled her towards the cruiser. Once she was inside she pulled up her phone and called Regina to let her know it was all taken care off.

She knew that if she went up to the door chances were she wouldn't find the girl in the car when she came back.

When she was done talking with the brunette she started the cruiser and headed towards the station.

"Alright kid, have a sit" with a huff the girl sat down in the closest chair. "Can you pull of you hood and take off your glasses, please"

The girl only pulled off the hood revealing honey blonde hair but she made no move to remove her glasses.

"Glasses too" Emma insisted.

"No can do" was all she got.

"Why not?" She asked becoming a bit irritated.

"Should this be the questions you should be asking?" Well she certainly got her there.

"Right, I need your name and your parents number so I can call them to come pick you up. Then I need you to tell me why you were at the Mayor's house so late" Emma stared at the girl waiting for her to start talking.

"I want a lawyer" Was this kid kidding?

"You don't need a lawyer, kid" Emma told her, this kid was something else.

"Wait don't people usually get a phone call or something?" Seriously, what was it with this kid?

"Alright, sure. You want your call, go ahead." Emma pushed the phone towards the girl who just looked at it.

"Naw, I'm good" the girl watched as Emma sighed.

"Look kid I need a name" Emma tried again, this girl was not being cooperative.

"I don't feel comfortable answering questions without my lawyer present."

"You don't need a lawyer, I already told you." She knew she was probably going to end up with a headache by the time she was done with this girl.

"You do know that if you don't cooperate you'll have to stay overnight" the girl only shrugged with no care for what the older blonde had just said.

"Look fine don't tell me your name, just tell me why you were at the Mayor's house at this time of night" the girl seemed to consider the answer for a moment.

"That is classified information" Seriously?

"Alright fine, pick a cell to sleep in. Maybe you'll be more cooperative in the morning." Without another word the girl stood up and made her way into the holding cell and laid down on the cot.

Emma decided not to go on patrol again and just started working on her paper work. In the morning Emma was woken up by pained screams.

She jumped to her feet and looked around, her eyes landing on the girl that was trashing around in the cot. Quickly she made her way in and for the first time noticed that the girl was still asleep, that she was having a nightmare.

"WOW! Hey, wake up kid" she bent down and started to shake the girl trying to coax her out of sleep. Eventually the screams stopped and the girl launched herself at the blonde sheriff as soon as she was awake. She held on tight and Emma didn't really know what to do.

Seeming to realize what she was doing the girl pulled back and looked away because she realized that her glasses had fallen off in her sleep.

Emma for her part could've swore she had seen those brown eyes elsewhere.

"What?" The girl asked once she had her glasses back on covering her eyes.

"Your eyes, I know I've seen them before I just don't know where." Emma explained still looking directly at the girl.

"Well, there's no need for this now" she said and took her glasses off throwing them somewhere in the cot.

Emma stared at the girl's eyes wondering where she had seen those eyes before. They seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't really pin-point them.

"Anyways, are you okay? That seemed like an awful dream you were having" a flash of hurt crossed the girls face at the reminder of her dream.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare." Emma didn't believe her but let it go "So are you going to keep me here all day or am I free to go?"

"Well considering I still know nothing about you or your reasons for being at the Mayor's house, I'll probably keep you a bit longer see if anyone calls for you or something"

"No one is going to call"

"Not even you're parents?"

"Nope"

"You're really not helping kid"

"Didn't think I had to"

"Hey Emma" a voice called out into the station "I brought you some coffee" Emma went to greet her friend leaving the girl alone.

"Hey Ruby" she gladly took the drink from her friends hands and noticed the box of pastries the werewolf was also holding.

"Come get a doughnut, kid" It was the first time Ruby finally noticed that someone else was there also. She smiled brightly at the girl and offered her the box.

"Ruby Lucas" She introduced herself.

"Elizabeth" at this Emma's left eyebrow twitched. She had asked the girl her name over and over again, yet she got nothing. Then in comes Ruby and she just blabs it out.

"No last name? So mysterious" Ruby smiled again "Hey, are you new in Storybrooke because I haven't seen you before?"

"You could say that" she took a bite of her doughnut and ignores the looks Emma was sending her way "Well this was nice but I'm afraid I must leave"

"You're not going anywhere, kid" Emma mumbles out through a mouthful.

Elizabeth just laughed and started walking away. Emma was already up and out of her seat but stopped when Elizabeth turned around and sent a wink Ruby's way before banishing into a cloud of purple smoke.

*_Well what do you guys think? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

*Well here you have it, a second chapter.

_ONCE does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 2: The Photo**

Ruby stared at Emma as she continued to bang her head against her desk. She had been doing this for a couple of minutes now.

"So let me get this straight, you know absolutely nothing about her even though you kept her overnight?" Ruby asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"She would answer anything. I didn't even know her name until she gave it to you" Emma mumbled.

She kept thinking about the girl, if she had magic all along why didn't she just use it to get away when Emma first brought her in to the station…hell, why not just use it when she first arrived at Regina's.

Why would she go through all that trouble last night just to poof herself away this morning?

Not to forget those eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Ruby knew the blonde had to find Elizabeth because now there was the whole 'she has magic' thing going on.

"I'm going to call David to help me look around town" she was already dialing away on her phone "We know nothing about her like you said, she hasn't really been seen around Storybrooke before so we have to find out what her business here is."

After a short talk with her father everything was set to start looking around for the girl.

"Wait. You can like follow her sent right?" Emma asked suddenly when she looked over at the cell the girl had slept in. She made her way there and grabbed the blanket Elizabeth had used during the night.

"Depending on how strong her scent is" Ruby said taking the blanket. She brought it to her nose and took a sniff. "It's really faint and since she used magic I can't really follow the scent I have to wait for a whiff of her scent to come to me but now that I know how she smells it should be easy. I'll ride with you see if I smell anything"

With a nod from Emma the two headed out to the cruiser to begin their search. When noon came around they still had nothing.

Where had this girl gone?

They decided to take a break and get something to eat at Granny's. Before she could go in Ruby stopped and started to sniff around.

"Is it her?" the werewolf didn't answer just started walking in the direction of the diner. Confused Emma followed.

Emma followed Ruby inside and stopped shortly because there sitting at the counter was Elizabeth happily munching on some fries.

Feeling eyes on her the girl looked up and smiled at the duo.

"What up?" Emma felt herself become consumed with irritation. All morning she had looked for this girl and suddenly there she is like nothing has happened.

"You're in a lot of trouble, kid." Emma told her as she walked over to the small blonde. Ruby on the other hand just made her way to the other side of the counter to get a drink.

"Why? What did I do?" Emma gave her dumbfounded look.

"Finish your food, you're coming to the station with me" Elizabeth looked at the blonde for a second before nodding. Emma ordered a sandwich to go and waited for the girl to be done with her food.

"Ruby" Emma called out to the brunette "Can you keep an eye on her for a minute?" the young werewolf nodded and Emma made her way towards the restroom.

"Is Elizabeth your actual name?" she asked leaning on the counter in front of the small blonde.

"Yes" was the simple answer.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"I usually have trouble keeping quiet"

"Where are you from?"

"The future" Ruby chuckled at the answer, this kid was something else. To be honest she kind off reminded her a bit of Henry.

"What are you doing in the past?"

"I'm here on a mission"

"What kind of mission?" It didn't hurt to play along, did it?

Before Elizabeth could replay Emma interrupted them asking if she was ready to go. She grabbed her sandwich and started for the door only to stop when she noticed that the girl had yet to move from her seat.

"Well, come on" she urged the girl.

"I can't leave" What now?

"Why not?" could this kid be any more frustrating?

"Haven't paid" she explained "and I don't cash so…" taking a deep breath Emma pulled out some bills and paid for the girl's food.

With that Elizabeth threw a big smile her way and hoped of her seat like a little kid. Ruby shook her head and followed after them because she was sure that if she left Emma alone with the girl one of the two would probably end up hurt.

When they got to the station they found Regina perched up on one of the desks waiting for them. Instantly Elizabeth tried to turn around only for Emma's hand to tighten around her forearm.

"Is this the person that has been going to my house at night?" She asked getting off the desk and walking closer to the girl who was frozen in place. "Well, is she? And is that magic I sense?" she asked.

"Yeah this is her and yeah, turns out she has magic." Emma explained pushing Elizabeth towards Ruby who instantly wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder to keep her from going anywhere.

"You're not from here so how is it that you have magic?" Regina asked the girl who was looking away from her. "Can she talk?" she asked Emma when she didn't get an answer from the girl.

"Come on kid, just answer the questions" Emma tried to reason with the girl. "Look you're not in trouble we just want to know who you are and what brings you to Storybrooke"

Slowly Elizabeth turned to look at Regina and brown met brown. No one spoke or moved for a few seconds. Emma for her part finally knew where she had seen those eyes before, but it still didn't make sense.

"Look you don't want to answer any questions, that's fine" Emma stated and pulled out some papers out off her desk and handed them to the girl "Fill those out"

Elizabeth took the papers and took a seat in one of the chairs and started to write things down. Emma motioned for Ruby to keep an eye on her.

She led Regina into the small office and closed the door.

"From what I see you don't know much about her" Regina pointed out.

"We only know her name, she won't tell us anything else" explained Emma. "Do you really not know who she is?"

"Not a clue"

"She has your eyes" Emma commented after a second.

"What?"

"Elizabeth she has your eyes, I know it sounds weird but she does"

"I think you've been deprived of sleep" with that Regina walked out to check up on the girl. "Is she done?" she asked Ruby who nodded.

She grabbed the papers and looked them over.

"Do you think we are playing around?" She practically barked at the girl who matched Regina's glare head on.

"What is it?" Emma asked pulling the papers out of Regina's hands. There where it asked for a name _Elizabeth Swan-Mills_ was neatly written. "Kid you have to stop-"

Before she could finish whatever she was going to say Elizabeth pulled out a small photo prom somewhere in her hoodie and handed it to the blonde.

"You might want to see this" Emma said handing Regina the photo.

Regina stared at the photo of herself in a hospital bed holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, Emma lying next to her, both with big happy smiles adorning their faces.

"Explain" Emma ordered.

"I'm your daughter. I've traveled here to the past using magic. I must stop something from happening" this was one of those times Emma really wished she couldn't tell when someone was lying…because this girl was certainly not.

She looked over at Regina who was staring at the back of the photo. She made her way over and took it out off her hand and looked it over. _Elizabeth's first photo _was written in sharpie.

"That's my writing" she whispered "She's not lying is she?" Emma shook her head in answer.

"Ruby, can you give us a minute" Ruby nodded and headed for the door "Let's all have a sit and talk this over" Emma suggested.

Regina followed the girls every move until she sat down.

"Regina" she heard Emma call out to her. Shaking herself out off her trance she walked over to take a seat. "You alright?" Regina could only nod.

"Speak" Elizabeth made a face at the command.

"Do I look like a dog to you? You could at least say please, you know." Elizabeth grumbled at Emma, crossing her arms in the process.

"I'm sorry. It's just this is a lot to take in." Emma apologized. "I mean how would you react if your future daughter just showed up one day?" God, could this town get any weirder?

"I'd probably slap her a couple of times for using such powerful magic" she replied doing slap motion with her hand.

"Is that you giving us permission?" Elizabeth's eyes widen a bit at Emma's question.

"What? No!" she was quick to say "That's just a scenario, wouldn't actually happen"

"I thought so" her eyes shifted to Regina who had yet to say a word.

"I think I broke her" Elizabeth whispered to Emma "Aren't you going to like hug her or something, you usually do that when she's like that"

"Umm…I" Emma really couldn't find the right words.

"Don't tell me you're nervous to hold your future wife in front of you future daughter" Elizabeth began "You don't hear that everyday…anyways, I know your guys are like secretly seeing each other, it was one of my favorite bed time stories."

"She has my eyes" Regina finally speaks, interrupting whatever Emma was going to say. Moving her gaze to meet Emma's who gives her a small smile and reaches for the brunette's hand.

"I told you" Emma says thinking back to when they were in the office. "So how do we go about this?"

"I have no idea. I suppose we could talk more about this later on" Regina suggests "Wait, last night wasn't the first time you've visited the mansion…where have you been staying?"

"The family mausoleum, you know our secret hideout" Elizabeth explains "Hey listen, I know this might be strange to ask but can I give you a hug, mom?" okay, so not as strange as she thought it would be. Maybe it was just the situation that made it strange.

"Are you asking me or Regina?" it was a fair question. Henry called them both 'mom' so things got confusing at times.

"Regina, because I'm mad at you" she said "I'm all sore from sleeping in that stupid tiny bed." She decided to elaborate. "So… can I?"

Regina looked over at Emma who just shrugged. She looked over at Elizabeth and nodded not really knowing how to go about the situation. It was all so strange.

Elizabeth smiled and got up to get closer to the brunette. Her smile suddenly vanished from her face and a look of pain took over. With a scream she fell to her knees one hand clutching at her chest and the other at her head.

Regina and Emma were by her side within seconds trying to figure out what was going on. Then out of nowhere the screams stopped and Elizabeth's body started to sway, Emma acting quickly fell to her knees and pulled the unconscious girl to her so she wouldn't hit the floor.

_*What did you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_*_*****_I know it's been a while since my last update, apologies for that. Also if you guys have questions and stuff you guys can PM me and I'll get back to you._

_*ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 3: Monster **

Emma yawned for what seemed like the millionth time in the last three days. She stood from her chair and stretched careful not to drop her coffee.

She looked over at Regina who was talking on the phone quietly in the hall. Their eyes met briefly and the shared small smile.

They had been in the hospital for three days now, both refusing to leave the girls side. They were both exhausted.

People kept asking who the girl was, especially Dr. Whale who was astonished by what was going on with the girl's body. They told him what they told Mary Margaret, Henry and everyone else who asked. They told them she was a relative of one of Emma's friends from back in the day. When they asked why Regina was there, they simply told them that she wanted to make sure the girl wouldn't bring problems to the small town.

Some chose to accept what they were told, while others remained suspicious.

Ruby had come in a couple of times to bring them food and to ask how Elizabeth was doing. She wouldn't stay long, because she was keeping an eye at the sheriff's station while Emma was at the hospital.

Henry was the one with many questions. They did their best to try and answer them, until finally Emma asked her parents to stop bringing him in.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked when Regina walked back into the room.

"Yes, they wanted to know if the Council Meeting scheduled for tomorrow was still happening." She explained taking the cup of coffee Emma was holding. She took a sip and walked closer to the bed were Elizabeth laid unconscious.

"It's been three days, Emma" Regina murmured. Emma walked over to the exhausted mayor and wrapped her hands around her from behind holding her close.

"She'll wake up" she tried to reassure her. Ever since Dr. Whale had told them about Elizabeth's condition Regina had been over thinking everything. She pointed over to the heart monitor and showed Regina. "Hear that? That's her heartbeat, and it's strong."

"It doesn't make any sense" Regina whispered.

"Not much does these days" Emma responded.

They stayed like that Emma holding Regina and Regina eyeing the heart monitor. It wasn't until a couple hours later when they were sitting down again and Emma started to doze off that it happened.

Every machine in the room went crazy. Choking sounds coming from Elizabeth who was trying to pull the Endotracheal tube from her mouth.

Doctors and nurses started to rush into the room and Emma and Regina were pushed out of the room. Emma had trouble keeping Regina from barging back into the room.

A couple minutes later they were allowed back into the room where Elizabeth was talking enthusiastically with the nurse checking her pulse.

Elizabeth stopped shortly though once she saw her mother's walk into them room. She smiled at them and motioned them over.

"You look…" Regina couldn't finish her train of thought. Minutes ago the girl in front of her had been close to death but now here she is like nothing ever happened, strong and full of energy.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Dr. Whale spoke up. "It's amazing how she can have all this energy after just waking up from a three day coma. How she's still alive with a heart like hers. How she's…"

"Yeah we get it. I'm a freaking miracle." Elizabeth spoke rudely cutting Dr. Whale off. "Now, I'm extremely hungry and would like something to eat"

Dr. Whale excused himself and left the room, soon followed by everyone else leaving Regina and Emma alone with Elizabeth.

"That wasn't very nice" Regina reprimanded her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry" was the short reply.

"I'll get someone to bring you something from the..."

"No, I want something from Granny's. Hospital food tastes weird." Elizabeth says before Emma can finish her sentence.

"You can't eat that" Emma tells her thinking back to what Dr' Whale had told them that if she did wake up she would have to follow a very strict diet, due to her failing immune system.

"Why because it'll kill me faster?" she asked not an ounce of sadness in her tone.

"This isn't some joke. This is your life we're talking about" Regina lectured her. Elizabeth for her part didn't look phased at all.

"Look I know you guys are worried and full of questions but you have nothing to worry about, especially not about me dying of a shitty heart and immune system. As for your questions I'll try my best to answer them. Now, Emma can I borrow your phone?"

Emma and Regina stare at Elizabeth with blank expressions, how could she be so calm. Emma snapped out of it first and handed Elizabeth her cell phone. The girl quickly typed something and handed it back to the blonde.

Elizabeth's gaze met sad brown eyes and her resolve broke a bit.

"I've lived with this for years now" she started "when we first found out it was awful and as the years went by it just got worst. I was dying and there wasn't anything you guys could do. Being magical and all I couldn't have a heart transplant so…. You guys tried everything in your power to help" She said trying to reassure her mothers'.

"When I was laying in my death bed you guys received something. You guys didn't want to use it because you guys knew nothing about it, where it had come from, who it had come from, nothing. Yet you guys weren't willing to let me die so you guys used the contents and so the 'treatments' began. They seemed…" She stopped when she noticed Ruby making her way in the room with a take-out bag from Granny's. "We'll continue after."

"Food's here" she announced happily walking over to Elizabeth. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she took a sit on the bed.

"Fantastic, but extremely hungry" she told Ruby already reaching for the bag. Just as she was about to grasp it Emma pulled it out of Ruby's hands.

"You're not eating stuff like this until we know everything there is to know about whatever is going on" Emma told her.

"But…but food" she said staring longingly at the bag of food.

"Ruby I think its best you take it" Emma suggested handing the bag to the already standing Ruby. With a last smile thrown Elizabeth' way the young werewolf started for the door.

"That was really rude" Elizabeth grumbled at her blonde mother.

"You will follow the diet Dr. Whale suggested until you tell us what the hell is going on" Emma told her sternly. Elizabeth scoffed and turned away from her mothers'. She pulled the blanket around her and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't get angry, so sleep would be the perfect way to avoid it.

"I'll be sleeping now, try not make much noise" With a snap of her fingers every light in the room was out, leaving her mother's standing in a semi-dark room.

Regina looked at Emma and shook her head disapprovingly. They barely knew the girl, and whatever brought the girl to their time she knew it was probably hard for her to talk about it. They couldn't push her, especially when they themselves didn't know what was going on.

She sent Emma to get some fresh air and slowly made her way to stand next to the bed. She sat down and started to run her fingers through Elizabeth's honey colored hair.

"I'm sorry" is faint but Regina hears it.

"Why are you sorry?" Elizabeth scoots back a bit making room for Regina to lay on the bed with her. Regina slowly lies on her side facing her daughter. Elizabeth sees this as an invitation and instantly cuddles into her mother.

"You guys are worried and I'm acting like an ass" she says into her mother's chest. She pulls her hand from under the covers and places it on Regina's flat stomach. "I'm bean size" this gets a chuckle out of Regina.

"Yes you are" they stay like that for a moment just basking in the comfortable silence "finish your story from before." Elizabeth tries to move from her but Regina turns on her back and wraps an arm around the girl pulling her closer "it's okay"

"No parent wants to see their child die." This made Regina cringe "like I said you guys went ahead and used the syringes that were sent to you. They worked great. My body started gaining strength back. My heart was becoming strong. Soon it was like I was never sick."

Regina sensed Elizabeth's hesitation to continue so she started running her hand through her hair again. It seemed to work because the blonde continued talking.

"No one really questioned what was in the syringes because it was healing me, so it didn't really matter. As months went by things started to happen, I was having blackouts. During them I did horrible things" a soft sob made its way out of Elizabeth's mouth making Regina's heart clench a bit.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I never meant to do those things but I couldn't control it." Elizabeth murmured the last part "Eventually the blackouts stopped by I didn't stop hurting people, something in me enjoyed it. It rejoiced in their cries of pain, in their begging. Darkness had taken over my body and magic. It went like that for months. You guys tried to stop me on countless occasions all futile. One day I hurt one of the person's that mattered to me most and for a brief moment my true self came out."

It was hard for her to talk about all of this. It was like re-living it all over again. Images of her actions flashing in her mind all letting her know that she was a monster. She pulled through though because she knew that she was here to make sure none of that happened.

"You guys figured that was a way to bring me back, so someone sacrificed their life to stop me. My pain was enough to bring me back but everyone knew that wouldn't last forever. The darkness in me would eventually take over again. With this in mind I was pumped with good magic. That's what happened when we were in the Sheriff's station. The darkness in me is trying to fight the magic out." Regina decides to speak then.

"You're always in pain" She mentions slowly.

"I'd rather be in pain myself than inflicting it on others." Elizabeth comments sadly.

"No one deserves to be in the kin off pain you are" she tells her.

"I do. It's like a punishment for all that I did" Regina shakes her head at what Elizabeth just said.

"I've done horrible things too." Regina tells her.

"I know and for them you were lonely for many years" Elizabeth tells her "that's painful too" Regina has no words for what her daughter just said. "I wasn't supposed to come this far into the past" she brings up after her mother says nothing.

"What do you mean?" a confused Regina asks.

"I was only supposed to go back a couple of years and warn you about the darkness the stuff in the syringes would bring. Stop you from using them." Elizabeth says.

"You would die" Elizabeth lets out a small chuckle at that.

"I know" Regina she says pulling away from Regina's chest to meet her eyes. "Death isn't something to be scared off"

"No, but like you said, no parent wants to see their child die." Regina told her.

"What is a live, compare to many? When the time comes you must let me go" Elizabeth whispers "I don't want to become a monster, I don't want to hurt anyone" Regina was tearing up as her daughter talked.

"You said you were only supposed to go back a few years but you were brought here instead perhaps the solution to all this is here in this point in time." Regina said trying to come up with some sort of hope to hold on to.

*_Hope you guys liked this chapter, until next time._


End file.
